1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to a light-emitting device package and an electronic device including a light-emitting device, and more particularly, to a light-emitting device package and an electronic device including a light-emitting device, which are capable of preventing a driving current of the light-emitting device from increasing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting device may convert an electric signal into a light beam though a PN junction. The light-emitting device has been used in various fields, including indoor and outdoor lighting applications, vehicle headlights, backlight units (BLUs) for display devices, and medical devices. Therefore, there is a need to develop a light-emitting device package and an electronic device including a light-emitting device, which are capable of securing the reliability and long-term stability of products.